Besos Congelados
by Anna P Rojas
Summary: "¿Qué es un beso? Un beso es el eco suave de un canto, que más que canto es un himno sacrosanto que imitar no puede el ave. Un beso es el dulce idioma con que hablan dos corazones, que mezclan sus impresiones como las flores su aroma." - El Beso de Federico Barreto. [James y Elsa]


**.**

**Besos Congelados**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Beso de Buenos Días**_

_**.**_

_Solo por el hecho de mirar el mismo cielo que tú, _

_el paisaje de siempre se ve distinto. _

_Cada una de tus acciones _

_hace que mi corazón toque una melodía _

_que incluye tristeza y felicidad. _

_¿Cómo se llamaba esta sensación? _

_¿Cómo se llamaba este sentimiento? _

_Probablemente se llame amor. _

_Seguro que se llama amor._

_-Arima Kousei._

_**.**_

Era muy tarde o muy temprano, no sabía exactamente qué hora era, el cielo seguía oscuro y ella seguía despierta, paseaba por los jardines frescos de esa noche/día de verano, hace unas horas se había terminado el baile por su cumpleaños y el aniversario de su coronación, cumplía como Reina 3 años, 3 años de muchos cambios, cambios que la habían llevado a un camino de tranquilidad y alegría junto a su hermana, quien ya se encontraba felizmente casada con Kristoff.

Se sorprendía de no tener sueño, tal vez era el hecho de que había bebido un poco, y que se había contagiado de la alegría de las personas que asistieron, aunque la persona que deseaba que asistiera nunca llegó, aún seguía algo preocupada pero también sabía por medio de su última carta que él no estaba del todo seguro si podría asistir, por lo que no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y se dedicó a disfrutar de la velada.

No todos los días se cumplían 24 años.

Sentía sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por el vino que sirvieron en la fiesta, y el calor que tanta gente en un lugar producía, por ello cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía sueño había optado por salir a caminar en el jardín solitario del castillo iluminado solamente por la bella luna que le indicaba el camino a seguir, justo antes de llegar a la enorme fuente que dividía con gracia el jardín una pequeña llama de fuego con forma de flor y un suave color celeste se prendió frente a ella seguida de otras más, marcando un camino que rodeaba la fuente y seguía hacía el final.

Elsa miró asombrada las luces frente a ella, se acercó con cuidado para mirarla con más cuidado pero al momento en que estiró su mano desapareció, resignada caminó hacia donde indicaban las luces, cuanto más se acercaba al final más brillante se ponía a pesar de que las luces se desvanecían, llegó por fin al lugar del columpio, que se mantenía iluminado por llamas en forma de enredaderas floreadas que adornaban e iluminaban el columpio.

Sonrió por lo bello que se veía el columpio antiguo de su madre con las luces celestes y la luz de la luna, se aproximó al columpio mirando hacia todas partes para encontrar a la persona que había llegado tarde a su cumpleaños y que le ofrecía ese espectáculo, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, por lo que sin temor alguno se sentó en el columpio y esperó a que hiciera acto de presencia.

Pequeñas mariposas de esas mismas llamas volaban alrededor dejando un rastro de luz por donde pasaban.

Un mágico espectáculo.

No fue mucho lo que tuvo que esperar, de entre los arboles frente a ella salió un hombre alto a quien reconoció enseguida a pesar de no poder ver su rostro por el enorme ramo de flores blancas que ocultaba su rostro, él se acercó a ella a paso calmado, y la rubia platinada lo miraba acercarse sonriente, el viento de verano le hacía llegar la fragancia de él haciéndola confirmar que no era una ilusión por el vino, los cabellos azabaches se asomaban por encima del ramo y por fin la distancia disminuyó entre ambos.

Recibió las flores retirándolas de la cara de él conteniendo la desesperación que sentía por verlo por fin de nuevo, los ojos verdes, el lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, la nariz y mentón puntiagudo y esa sonrisa se hicieron presentes haciéndola sentir un cosquilleo por el estómago y el pecho.

-Llegas tarde –soltó Elsa lo más sería que pudo acomodando con cuidado el ramo en su regazo.

-En realidad ya es de mañana –bromeó como siempre señalando el cielo un poco más claro- Felicidades Els –murmuró extendiendo su mano a la mejilla sonrojada de ella.

-Ya no… -fue interrumpida por un pequeño beso de él en los labios.

Parpadeó sorprendida mirándolo sonreír travieso.

-Trata de decir eso de nuevo –le retó el peli-negro acomodándole un mechón rebelde tras la oreja.

-James –susurró la Reina- Nos podrían ver –le recordó cerrando los ojos para poder recobrar su auto-control.

La suave caricia en sus labios no le sorprendieron del todo esta vez, estaba acostumbrada a esos besos inesperados pero dulces que el príncipe le regalaba y robaba, no era que hubiera mucho problema con que los vieran, el problema más que nada era ella misma, no era de las que le gustara demostrar el afecto frente a las personas, lo consideraba algo más íntimo, y James lo sabía y comprendía, pero eran meses los que los habían mantenido separados, lo había extrañado tanto como él a ella, y por ello se le hacía casi imposible separarlo de ella.

Después de todo era lo que menos quería.

Al diablo.

Llevó ambas manos a la cara de él posándolas a los lados de los cachetes del peli-negro acercándolo más a ella, James sonrió entre besos ante la contestación de Elsa, no siempre se dejaba llevar como en esa ocasión e intuyó que ella también lo había echado mucho de menos; la primera en separarse fue ella, pero él no la dejo alejarse por completo, apoyo su frente con la de ella mientras calmaba su acelerado corazón.

-Es la primera –soltó James en un suspiro.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó algo confundida Elsa entre murmuros.

-Nuestro primer beso de buenos días –le respondió el peli-negro con una sonrisa que marco sus hoyuelos- Y quiero tener más de esos –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó sin aliento la rubia platinada posando sus manos en los hombros de él para poder recuperar el equilibrio.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –murmuró besándole la nariz respingona- No me quiero volver a ir, estoy cansado de los meses que tengo que esperar para poder verte, resignarme a cartas para poder soportar la lejanía, quiero poder abrazarte, besarte, amanecer a tu lado, poder ayudarte con ese peso sobre tus hombros que te quita la mitad del día y consume tus noches de preocupaciones, quiero poder ser el primero en felicitarte y quiero poder tenerte solo para mí.

Elsa lo escuchaba con atención, era cierto que ya tenían más de 2 años saliendo, conociéndose, no era la primera vez que él intuía el matrimonio en sus conversaciones, pero esta ocasión parecía ser diferente a las demás, la rubia platinada sonrió, hubo momentos en que pensó que se asustaría o que dudaría cuando él se lo propusiera pero en esos momentos se encontraba más que ansiosa por escuchar su propuesta.

-Elsa –escuchó su nombre dicha como una caricia en el rostro- ¿Aceptarías a este bromista, juguetón y risueño hombre como esposo?

-Solo si ese bromista, juguetón y risueño hombre acepta a esta complicada mujer que no se sabe expresar de la mejor manera –respondió entre risas la rubia platinada besando con ternura la mejilla de James.

-Tomare eso como un si –comentó divertido sacando el anillo de su bolsillo.

La rubia platinada lo observó con sorpresa, era un copo, un copo de nieve con zafiros y un diamante en el centro, miró con una mescla de emociones al peli-negro deslizar el anillo en su dedo, se sentía emocionada y alegre, cuando volteó a mirar a James el peli-negro se adelantó besando por tercera ocasión sus labios con una emoción palpable que la dejo sin aliento.

Y parecían haber más cambios en su vida.

Pero eran cambios que la hacían sonreír y vivir feliz, cómoda, tranquila, alegre…

Eran cambios buenos.

* * *

Lalalalalalalalala~

Y con este capituleishon empalagoso inicio este Reto "Besos de tu OTP" que consta de 20 "capítulos / viñetas" con James y Elsa :BB no tienen fecha de publicación especifica debido a que los escribiré cuando pueda xD

Respecto a este primer beso... pues no me quede con las ganas y comprometí a James y a Elsa jojojojojojojojo

Por cierto este reto se origina después de mis fics "_**7 días**_" y "_**El Amor Es**_" soooo contiene referencias de esos fics y esas cosas

Si bien esta ambientado después de mis historias estos capítulos aun no se si seguirán alguna en "orden" xDD pero tampoco me quiero ir a los extremos y sacarlos de onda e.e xDDD en fin, gracias por leer y espero disfruten la lectura c:

Y si nos les gusto pues... emmm... ¿ya qué? xD ya lo leyeron xDD

La imagen de portada es de mi propiedad :BB si la quieren ver completa se encuentra disponible para descargar en mi Deviantart... (el link esta en mi perfil)

Sin más que decir me retiro :BBBB

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
